No Turning Back
by TheGreatHibiki
Summary: She thought she wasn't worthy of his love, He never thought he could have it. One night, a trip brings them together with no chance to Turn Back. Based on a Deviant Art picture, adult content, lemon never thought I would write one. , Naru Saku, One shot


AN: This is for mature readers only, since I can't stop you if you aren't, I hope your mature enough to get why I have this.

* * *

It had been an innocent sparing match, the kind they had three times a week, when a new move on Naruto's part had knocked her solidly into a wall. His loving panic had brought them close, her dizziness into his arms. Now only inches between them the mood had changed. He reached for her, she resisted, but only just, and he knew it. It terrified her to no end that he knew it.

"I don't want things to change between us..." She whispered hoping to remove his desire of her, and her desire of him as well. His voice, as he hummed his assent, made her lips buzz from their closeness, the heat of his breath charging her feverish arousal further. Her trembling hands held his from wrapping around her body, from igniting the flame that so desperately wished to be started. Didn't he know what he could do to her? Didn't he realize just how hard it was to keep from doing to him what he was thinking? She knew it would be wrong however, there was too much between them. To many doubts and missing pieces to allow it. Hinata and those other more beautiful women who were more honest of their feelings for him deserved him more. She and Naruto needed to stop, before she couldn't resist. "I... care for you too much to hurt you... Please, Naruto" But it was hurting her. She didn't _want_ to resist anymore. She was tired of hiding behind the punches, the anger, the yelling. She was tired of being the teammate, the friend. But she didn't deserve him. Not after the years she had taken from him for her selfishness.

"The only way you can hurt me now, Sakura-chan, is for you to keep hurting yourself more." Oh God, did he know? Her fear of his knowledge must have been plain to see as tears grew in his eyes. Those tears pulled her heart and she couldn't resist letting a hand go to wipe them away. He couldn't have tears stain his handsome face, not because of her. This was to be her downfall, however, as his suddenly free hand was cupping her cheek, pulling her not quite hesitant lips to his. This was not a kiss of an experienced man. But it was open. It was honest. It was pure. It was him personified and from tasting and feeling him because of this lip lock, she soon found herself holding onto him, her body on upon his, all restraint removed. The kiss was hungry now. Tongues dueled one another, lips captured and teased tongues, and teeth nibbled softly at lips, this was no longer the kiss of uncertainty. It was now one of lovers, hungry and desperate for one another.

"Please Naruto..." Her body had rebelled against her, her hands clinging to his neck and hair resisted every command to push away that her mind begged of them. Her hips refused to stop rubbing dirtily against his own and her legs squeezed his thighs declining any release but one. Not even her words would defend her selfless desires, the ones she lied to herself about wanting. She wasn't stupid, she knew deep down this was exactly what she wanted, and he wanted her back. But in her mind, always so intelligent, so logical, did not find her worthy. After all, a filthy soul like hers had no need to dirty his. But now, with him here, giving everything she wanted, all she could do was take in all, her voice cooed her desire of him as his tongue ran from her collarbone marking a spot on her neck his lips began to devour. Her dripping covered core pressed against his clothed excitement, producing a dragging moan so deliriously good her head rolled back, eyes following. His tongue followed the path of least resistance and ended up running over her sweaty training shirt onto a hardened peak pushing through the cloth of her bra and clothes. Even through the materials it had her clenching against his body, legs gripping, hips bucking, and hands wandering trying to allow him to see and feel as she was. His hands, captured by hers, soon found grip upon her shirt, her bra, her pants, everything. His hands were everywhere at once, then beyond. Rational thought was abandoned, only their body and pleasure remained.

* * *

No Turning Back.

By

Hibiki

characters rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto. A good portion of the Idea comes from MuseSilver at Deviant Art and his Naru Saku picture: NaruSaku: No Turning Back.

* * *

Now, hours later, Sakura lay beside him. Her forearm resting upon her large brow to soak up the sweat from their intense lovemaking as she tried to stare at only the ceiling above them and not the face of the man panting beside her. It had felt so good. Too good. Even the pain and soreness she expected didn't dampen the warm, sedated, loved feeling that emanated from being with him and beside him. He rolled over, his breathing calming some, leaving her free of his presence. Her rational, if she dared call it rational, mind returned and she realized her worst fear had been realized. She had a taste of him now, and she knew she would have to give it up. They had done something wonderful, yet forbidden, and she was the one to push it to that point. SHE caused it. Guilt began to gnaw away at the wonderful feeling, leaving her almost panicking as she tried to pull in her thoughts. Everything, even her barest hope of at least staying in his life, now seemed forfeit. All for a night of bliss. It wasn't going to be enough. She knew it.

"Now things are gonna get weird between us...aren't they?" She finally spoke, wise that despite his calm breathing he was still awake. She knew him too well to know otherwise. "How you look at me..." She felt like a slut, nothing more than a trashy woman who had slept with him to try and keep him away from all those better than her. She didn't deserve him. Maybe this was the best for them, the best for her. At least she had this one moment, it would have to be enough, she hoped anyway.

"How could this change how much I love Sakura?" Sakura's eyes widened and her thoughts cut off as she took in his words. He had never said them before. He had not ever dared. She had known, she had even once tried to use his love against him, if only to keep him safe from harm. She had known almost for years of his thoughts on her, maybe even how deep they ran. But she had known of his fear. Fear of a ebony haired man stealing her away in one way or another. She had taken comfort in his interest She had passed off his fear as cowardice long ago, but no longer. The fear was still apparent in his voice as he said them. "How could I look differently at someone so... perfect."

"I'm not. No where close." He couldn't believe that, did he? "You, our savior, need someone better than a bitch like me." She was a bitch. No matter how she looked at it, she was a bitch to the man she... loved. Oh god she did love Naruto. Oh god oh god. She pulled back, sitting up and turning away from him, her mouth covered by a hand to hold back her frantic gasps, the sheet her only defense against him now as he turned completely to her, his hands reaching out for her. She gave a vague stubborn defense, trying to bat his hands away as her gasping grew with every moment she saw his worried face and soon it took her swatting arm to just keep her from toppling off the bed. His hands grabbed her shoulders turning her sharply, but not painfully back towards him. "I'm a b-bitch." She kept repeating, nodding her head at his disinclination of her words.

"Shut up." She stopped short, a small spark of anger rose, but was quickly smashed under her despair. He seemed to finally have enough of her wallowing. "I won't have anyone call my Sakura-chan a bitch, not even herself, 'Ttebayo."

"I'm not fit... to be yours." She gasped at him. "I'd be horrible for you. Hinata wants you. So many others too. They would be better for you."

"Too bad. Don't want 'em. I should get a say in who DO I want. Shouldn't matter if I'm some stupid hero from that stupid war, or not. I want you." The warmth from before returned, but her brain refused to acknowledge it.

"You can't have me." She whimpered against the feeling of his body, his arms had pulled her against him, against his torso, against his stirring member lodged between her ass cheeks. Her body wanted him so badly now. She had to resist again, much like the start of this. Inside herself, she knew she would fail.

"But I've had you, Sakura." He huskily murmured against her ear as he turned her around to face him, licking at it, begging her body to respond once more. "I've had you and I can't turn back." His hands ran down her back, to her rear, giving it a firm grasp as he pushed her against him. She was groaning at his forcefulness, his demanding want of her. "I want all of you, every bit. MINE." He squeezed her ass harder, making her squirm against his length, and a shuddering moan leapt from her lips as her body arched once more. His lips made contact upon her throat, kissing it, loving the feeling of her gasping for air from his touches.

"No..." She begged, though even her voice seemed to ask the opposite. He kissed her again, his erection teasingly rubbing against her core with almost demonic possession.

"You're mine. MINE." He growled into her ear, then nipped at her neck possessively, marking her. Sakura's mouth had been open, trying to gasp in air against her moaning, now possessed a trail of saliva running down chin and onto her breasts. The warm liquid did nothing but entice him further, licking at it, suckling down her bosom. Another nip, marking her over her heart. "My love. My Sakura." His words hit her deep, along with his phallus slipping deep into her brought forth two great climaxes.

"YES!" She cried out, holding his head against her as she rode out her orgasm. "Y-your S-Sakura. I love you! YES!" He grunted at hearing this, unable to keep from spilling into her once more.

* * *

"I love you Sakura. Never forget that." He muttered against her hair as he held her in the bed. She was languidly draped over his body.

"Love you too." She replied, kissing the mark she had made on his chest as well. He grunted at the feeling.

"I still can't believe you bit me."

"You bit me first."

"I thought you liked it." She answered him with a kiss, ending the argument.

"My Naruto." She purred, running her hand over the mark in question. He smiled at that. "No turning back now, you're stuck with me."

"No turning back. No chance." She smiled in reply.

* * *

Well it was going to be very sexually heavy from the start, but I didn't think I would have a lemon scene, even if it was VERY short lived. I dunno I was going to deviant art and I saw something NaruSaku called No turning back: .com/art/NaruSaku-No-turning-back-121806028?q=boost%3Apopular%20Narusaku&qo=56 . The words below it and the title are what hit me more than anything else, and I just couldn't resist.

Hope it's alright, and entertaining. Not certain what to make of it still. So any reviews about it I'll accept. It might pan out later on. For some fiction. Still never thought I'd be writing a lemon though.


End file.
